


Don't Bother Saying You're Sorry

by momiji_neyuki



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 00:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4685726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”Don’t bother saying you’re sorry anymore Gerard, it means nothing to me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Bother Saying You're Sorry

 

**DON'T BOTHER SAYING YOU'RE SORRY**

Frank stormed into his boyfriend’s house.

”Gerard, where the fuck are you?”

”In here Frankie.”

Gerard sounded like he was in a good mood and that pissed Frank off even more. They used to talk every day, on the phone, on Facebook, even an occasional tweet, but now, it was once a week if Frank was lucky. He finally had enough and drove to his boyfriend’s apartment in New York to find out what was going on. He threw the door to Gerard’s studio open and was met with a smile.

”Hey Frankie! What a nice surprise!”

Gerard stood up to hug him, but Frank pushed him away.

”Surprise? Surprise? This is not a fucking surprise Gerard, this is a where the fuck have you been visit!?”

Gerard looked hurt after being pushed away by his boyfriend, but held it in.

“I don’t understand, I’ve been here as always.”

“Yeah? What are you too fucking busy to call me anymore?”

”What are you talking about, I try calling you a lot, but you never pick up.”

”Well do you try and call back?”

”Sometimes, look where is this coming from Frankie?”

Frank started pacing the room.

”If you were here the whole time, why aren’t you talking to me on Facebook?”

”Sorry, I just have been working on my comics. I kind of fell behind and the publisher got upset, so I have been…”

”Save the bullshit Gerard. If you just don’t want to talk to me, you don’t have to.”

”Frankie, I never said that. I just have a lot going on in my life now and…”

”And there is no room for me I get it. Well allow me to do you a favor then and get out of it.”

Frank started to head towards the door.”

”Frankie, please, wait, what is this?!”

Gerard was really confused and getting upset now.

”This is me getting the fuck out of your life so you can get shit done.”

”Frankie, please I’m sorry!”

”Don’t bother saying you’re sorry anymore Gerard, it means nothing to me.”

With that, Frank slammed the door. Gerard fell to his knees. He had tried, he tried so much. All the times he asked Frank to come and visit him. All the times he offered to pay for it when he had no money just because he wanted to see his face. The intimate moments late at night over Facebook. He enjoyed those. Just talking about the day, even if Frank only answered with one word here and there, it was still fun. Gerard saw the birthday gift that he bought for Frank sitting on his desk. It made him cry even more. He went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of anything with alcohol. He went to his bedroom and curled up on his bed. He scrolled through his phone looking at the pics of him and Frank on those rare moments they were together as he drank. There would be no more.


End file.
